Downpour
by The Qilin
Summary: [Lavi/Lenalee/Kanda] NSFW. Oneshot; Complete. Humid summers give Lavi good ideas, and they give Lenalee even better ideas. And Kanda needs to be less uptight.


_Characters: Kanda/Lavi/Lenalee_

_Warnings: Polyamory, established relationship…sex outside. Double penetration, blowjobs, etc._

_Author's Notes: Lenalee is the mastermind of any relationship she's in. I'm sure of it._

* * *

**Downpour**

Tonight, it was like cotton. A wave of humidity had swept over the area and left tempers running hot. Think of it as living in a sauna, while you sweated and yet your mouth was thick like you'd been eating fabric all day. The electricity's also suffered a blow and they've considered moving everything into the Ark until this blew over. But who knows just how stable the Ark is. Allen argued long and hard against it and only after he was backed up did they compromise. Important equipment and scientists, medical supplies, the cooks—they were all moved to the Ark temporarily. Everyone else was told to "put up with it."

Lenalee can put up with a lot of things, but this is pushing her limits. She tries to sleep, but wakes up drenched in sweat and sticky sheets. She's stripped down to a thin nightshift and underwear, but it still clings annoyingly to her skin. Her hair is short and yet she envies Noise Marie, as strands stick disgustingly to her neck and face.

This is awful.

She ends up dragging Lavi to her room one night, to complain about this. He's shirtless (and she is jealous of him) and in boxers, and not as disturbed by the heat.

"How do you stand it?"

"Mm, 'cause this isn't as bad as some of the places I've been in. The Sahara's worse. Or the Amazon. You've ever been to some part in Asia? This isn't the worst. It's just bad 'cause they're taking a million years to fix the cooling."

She'd lean against him, but the thought of skin against skin stickily touching made her inwardly recoil. "Have any ideas until everything cools down?"

"One or two."

"Do any of them involve cold baths?"

"You know we're trying to save the water because right now, it's nearly pointless to bath." The sweat would just return.

"I know, I know." She's thankfully she emits little body odor from all of this; genetics, thank goodness. Lavi himself isn't too bad; she's used to his scent and more often than not, he carries the scent of ink and books on his body. "I just. Hate this. All I'm doing it sitting and talking to you, and I feel as if I have been on thirty missions."

"It's going to rain tomorrow tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Nice, cool rain that ought to clear up this humidity. How about it—we sit outside in the rain and get cooled off. Also," he shifts to whisper in her ear. "I know a good rooftop where we won't be disturbed."

"…what are you implying."

"Lenalady, I think you know." He curls his fingers against hers, and a slow smile spreads across his face.

…well, it's been a few weeks. This abominable heat left her in no position to want intimate relations (besides _ew oh God bodies touching and sweat making them all sticky_), but that didn't mean she didn't think about them, wanting them.

She kicks his knee. "Lavi!"

"Yu said yes."

"…he did _not_."

"Did, too. He's up for it." Lavi winks lazily at her, stretches, and then gets up. "I have to get back and get a ton of a stuff done so that Gramps asks no questions tomorrow, but just keep your mind on that. Good things come to those who wait."

She lies down and closes her eyes. "We'll be in _public_, Lavi." That's not really a complaint; the thought is actually agreeing with her mind, tingling down her spine.

He snorts. "At _night_. On a _roof_. Unless there is a bird large enough for people to ride on, or someone with a hammer like me, or anyone who can fly like you, there's no chance of them catching us."

The door closes behind him. "Sweet dreams, Lena," she hears him say.

She lies down and tries her best to sleep, and ends up wishing she had an ice pack.

**_-|||:|||-_**

There's a beautiful view; Lavi knows his spots. There's even some wind at this altitude and it leaves her feeling marginally cooler. She's wearing the lightest shirt she can find, along with very short shorts. She goes barefoot because it's too hot for any sort of shoes. Kanda is there first; he sits with his back against a wall, hair messily tied in a bun that leaves his neck bare. "Took you long enough," he grunts as Lavi puts his hammer away and Lenalee deactivates her boots.

"Don't be so fussy." Lenalee sits next to him and bumps his shoulder. "We're here."

"Hey, you got a nice look at this splendid sunset covered by clouds." Lavi sits on the other side of Kanda and kicks off his shoes. "Didn't you, Yu?"

"Shut up."

"Be more agreeable, would you? You said yes to this."

"I didn't say yes to 'annoy me until the sun sets', idiot rabbit."

"_Shhh_." Lenalee stretches her legs out. "You're ruining the mood, both of you." Bickering boys, all of them (and Allen included).

There was quiet for maybe fifteen minutes as the sun went down and the skies turned from pink, purple and orange to deep blue. Thick clouds rolled in, brought by the wind that tickles her face.

Lavi spreads his arms. "Feeling better?"

"Much!" She grins as wide as she can. "Much better." When she stands, the wind tugs at her, and she suddenly is struck by a flash of inspiration.

It's a Lavi-thought. She's what she calls her crazy, odd thoughts that were so bad they were in actuality really, really good.

Maybe.

She puts her hands out, stands, and spins on a foot. "Lavi?"

"Mhm?" The redhead yawns.

"When does it start raining?"

"Maybe in ten minutes. Fifteen?" He glances at the clouds and squints. "Soon, anyway."

"Close your eyes. You too, Kanda."

Lavi tilts his head. "You had a surprise or something?"

"Something." She pushes at him. "Eyes, closed."

Kanda looks as if he's meditating; he obliges without saying much. In fact, he's not saying all that much this evening.

She slips out of clothes, as quietly as she can.

Yes, you heard right. Top, bottom, underclothes—she arranges them neatly before she activates her Boots with a whisper and a flare of bright green. They pulse in tandem to her heartbeat, tingling through her bare skin and as she breathes; the air around her is charge.

"You—you can open your eyes." Her words come out in a rush, from the excitement.

It's worth the looks she gets.

Lavi's mouth is open, and she's never seen Kanda's eyes this big.

"Lena, what are you—" he starts. "For Christ's sake, we're outside!"

"So? No one's here."

"Oh damn, damn, _damn_," Lavi whispers, cheeks aflame. He has no complaints whatsoever.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Kanda takes a step forward, but Lenalee easily leaps away.

She's in the air.

Just her and her Innocence.

This is something she hadn't known she wanted. Her laughter is carried by the wind as she backflips and circles around them.

"Fuck! What if someone sees you!" Kanda slaps his palm against the railing. "You get down here, or—"

"Or what?" Lenalee comes up to him, and pokes a finger against his chest. "What are you going to do to me that you already haven't done with me before?"

Lavi-thoughts and Lavi-words. But recently, she's come to admit it's freeing to say things like that, just for the reactions of people like Kanda.

"Yu, we're miles away from people. Unless anyone looks up, they don't see her. And besides, everyone's inside 'cause of the heat." Lavi rests his arm on Kanda's shoulder. "Enjoy the view while you can."

Kanda's throat works but there are no words, but he doesn't really seem to be pushing for his opinion.

Lavi whispers something to him, and Kanda instantly reaches for him. The other exorcist tears away, laughing.

"Kanda—"

"Don't worry about me, Lenalady!" he yells at her as he tugs his shirt off and tosses it away. "He's just jealous you can fly and catch all the nice breezes up there. And besides—" He leans over the railing to call out at her. "You look better than the sunset."

Whatever else he was going to yell at her is cut short; Kanda has caught him and they're wrestling.

Lenalee sighs and leaves them be; she pushes herself higher and marvels at how the wind slides against her skin with far less friction than if she were clothed. Her increase her speed, lifting higher until the air actually grows colder.

Moisture clings to her, but it's no longer disgusting to touch. It's cool; her skin tingles and by now the sky has gotten quite dark. She can make out far below her the forms of Kanda and Lavi, tangled together because of their wild movements and the one light that's on a corner of the roof.

A raindrop splashes against her shoulder; then another on her hand. More raindrops falls against her, and slowly they pick up speed and grow in number until she is awash in wet. It's a good wet. Laughter bursts out of her as she spins with the rain. She runs her hands over her body and marvels at how nice it feels. Dimly, she can hear someone call her name, and she knows she had to head down. She doesn't want to; she's born for the skies, and even though this Innocence, this power that is meant for fighting and without it, she'd be normal, she likes to fly. She loves the freedom it yields in movement, and the speed it offers. Innocence has an agreement with her; it is not her master. Neither is she fully its master. They fight as one and during her down times, she loves how she can do things like this.

Reluctantly, she descends. Lenalee falls with the raindrops, hands lifted in the air as she allows herself to freefall and tumble in the air until a certain distance. Then she turns and lands firmly on both feet, knees bending from the impact.

She raises her eyes, and Lavi is there, catching her in a kiss. Damp hair tickles her face; she kisses back, tasting his familiar scent mixed in with the rain.

"Hey."

"Hey." She bumps noses with him.

"You looked damn good up there."

"Thank you." But she looks over at Kanda. "Stop sulking."

"Tch. I'm _not_."

His arms are folded and his posture is stiff. "You _are_."

He makes another annoyed sound.

"Yu, just—just get over here already." Lavi waves at him. "Get over here and kiss the both of us already."

"You're so annoying, rabbit." But Kanda moves, fluidly and silently like he tends to do. He lifts Lenalee up from her kneeling stance with a hand against hers, and then he brings his lips into contact with hers.

"Mm." His tongue pushes against her mouth, firmly. She returns the gesture, wrapping her arms around him. He pulls her close, and through damp clothing something presses against her stomach.

Lenalee tears at his shirt, shoving it up until she can feel skin and the muscles underneath it all. He yanks it off and his tongue licks over her throat as he shoves her against something solid…and warm. When another tongue dips against her ear, she knows that it is Lavi, holding her up. Kanda is dropping his pants and belt with just one hand. She squirms between them, and listens to the sharp intakes of breaths.

Then Lavi loses his balance and they tumble down. Her heels clack sharply.

"Lav—" she starts, alarmed he might've hit his head.

"I'm fine." He nuzzles her neck. "Perfectly fine. But maybe Yu needs to lose a few pounds, eh?"

"One more word out of you, and I'll cut you."

"_Kanda_." She presses the palm of her hand over his cock and he unconsciously bucks against her. "Let it be."

He doesn't reply. Instead, he rubs his thumbs over her breasts and his exhalation against her skin is hot.

She remembers that her Innocence is still activated, but just before she can say anything, Lavi runs a hand down her leg.

"Leave them." At her questioning look, he lifts his shoulder in a sheepish shrug. "I like them on you…"

Does he, now. She files that memory away for later.

There's some fumbling behind her as Lavi shinnies out of the rest of his clothes and kicks them away. He presses his body against hers, rocking slightly. The rain that slips between the crevices their bodies make is warmed by their combined heat, and he dips his fingers between her legs. At the same time, Kanda massages her breasts. She is caught between them pushing back one second and arching forwards the next. Her lungs drag air and she moans, the pitter-pattering of drops not enough to mask the sound she let out. They knew her too well. Her fingers scrabble, but she finds their erections easily enough and squeezes them both.

Kanda sucks at her lower lip, while Lavi clings to her harder.

She knows them both just as well. Kanda likes it when fingers stroke the tip of his cock, and Lavi can be undone with pressure to the base. Fluttering breaths and wandering hands. And the good thing about being up here is that they can be as loud as they want without anyone overhearing. The Order has good room insulation, but it's not perfect.

Lavi certainly isn't bothering to hide his pleasure. When he wants to, he can talk very well, with how he's telling Lenalee how pretty she looks and how raindrops against her skin is better than shower water is.

…maybe not as well as he really wants. But she's used to it and she likes the sound of his voice. Whatever ridiculous metaphors he is making is lost as she listens to how deep his voice gets, how it warms her body. Kanda, though, tends to make little sounds. But he does moan and sigh, and the way he closes his eyes and breathes is something she likes to see.

The fingers against her entrance are slick, from her and from the rain. She manages to stop Lavi before she can climax, and she rubs against his erection.

"Are you sure you don't want to…well, go first?"

She shakes her head. "I want the both of you there when I do."

"We haven't—" Kanda begins. "_Lena_."

"It'll be _fine_." She catches his gaze, letting him see the want in her eyes.

Lavi enters her slowly, easing himself in. Lenalee pulls her legs up and leans back until he is fully inside and they are slightly short of breath. Kanda goes, even slowly than Lavi moves and she almost wants to tell him to hurry about.

There's some pain; mostly an odd burning sensation that makes her brow furrow and her toes curl, but nothing too bad. When he's in and his hands her against her thighs, she rolls her hips.

Both of them react instantaneously. Lavi says something in Chinese while Kanda shudders. Lenalee allows herself to go limp and lie against Lavi, head on his shoulder.

She doesn't have to move. Why? Because, when Kanda and Lavi start moving, they do all the work for her. She curls her fingers against Lavi's chin and her teeth set against Kanda's shoulder as they slide in and out of her. They finally pick up the pace until she is crying out both their names. The sensation of being filled, as rain spills against her skin, is an overwhelming one.

She's probably leaving marks on their skin when she finally reaches her limit, but hopefully not enough to bleed. Her Boots are still on her feet, keeping time with her racing heart.

Lavi gasps and jerks; she feels him releasing. Kanda isn't quite there yet, but he pulls out before Lenalee can tell him it's fine. He pulls her back to lie with him against the cool ground, her cheek against his chest and his arm draped over her shoulder.

"Kanda!" she protests.

"_Sh_."

"I lost a fight," Lavi says, kneeling in front of Kanda. "I just didn't have a chance to give him a reward because it started raining and you came back down." Without much flourish, he puts his mouth over Kanda's erection and bobs his head.

From this position, Lenalee can feel Kanda's heard and hear how he breathes. His arm is tight and his body is taut, as if it were being wound up. The soft sounds that Lavi makes are still quite audible, and she can sense every little jerk of Kanda's hips.

If she weren't already spent, it'd arouse her very much. For now, it's simply satisfying to hear the little gasps that Kanda makes, the sounds that he doesn't let anyone except _them_ hear or enjoy. It's also quite nice to see him come, with a pleased grunt and how his knees press together as Lavi finishes him.

She brushes at the water droplets that have collect on his skin, and flings them away from his long eyelashes. Lavi pulls himself up to lie next to her, his inhaling deep.

"I have great ideas."

Lenalee tangles their fingers together. "Not always, but this one is. I'd do it again."

"Same. What about you, Yu?"

Kanda lifts his head. "I'll think about it."

She hides her smile. That pretty much meant yes.

**_-—|||:|||—-_**

They lay side-by-side as it rained, bodies firmly tucked and arms linked. Lenalee opens her mouth and catches the drops, and breathes in the fresh air. The previous heat is now gone, tucked away in memories. Instead, goosebumps stand out on her arms.

"We should get back down before we catch colds," she says, licking her lips.

Kanda makes a sound; he seems half asleep. Lavi rolls over to push her hair out of her face and kiss the raindrops from her lips and cheeks.

Neither of which helped. She could almost sleep too, but sensibility remains. Ten minutes of coaxing, and they finally do put on their drenched clothes and go down. Kanda no longer refuses Lavi's help, and Lenalee rides on his back.

They must be quite the picture, thoroughly soaked and dripping on the…well, really nicely waxed floors. She ought to feel sorry about it, but she can't muster it. Lenalee wipes at her face, still slightly giddy. Something about rain and dancing in it—that's an experience she wants, over and over. She doesn't even really feel cold, and neither is it hot even through the air conditioning is still off.

'We have to do this again," she says softly.

"With the way it puts stars in your eyes? Yeah." Lavi shakes his head and sends droplets flying. Damp as he is, there is nothing watery or liquid about his smile.

"At least I'm not dying of heat," Kanda mutters. He's trying to wring his hair out. "But it was still risky, flying."

"Oh c'mon, Yu—no one saw us."

"Tch."

"Admit it—you liked it." Lavi elbows Kanda.

"Touch me again, you die."

Lenalee intervenes. "Kanda, I saw you. You were looking at me, too."

"…"

Were his cheeks pink? Yes. Lavi sniggers.

"Couldn't take his eyes off you, that's what~"

She giggles. "There's always a next time."

"Fuc—"

"IS SOMEONE SWEARING IN FRONT OF MY LENALEE?"

They freeze just as they round the corner, for Komui comes flying through the air. Kanda and Lavi hastily sidestep while Lenalee waves her hand.

"_Brother_. _Please_," she says in a sort of strangled way. "Boys will be boys. Everyone swears."

Komui flings himself down in front of her. "But your purity! And and—" he looks up. "Why are all of you soaked?"

"—Ah." Lenalee smoothes her hair down. "We were out in the rain." Thankfully, she is dressed all in black, as are Kanda and Lavi.

Lavi cuts in. "It was too hot so we went up on the roof," he says, lifting a shoulder in a shrug. "And then it rained and we were caught in it."

"All of you are going to catch colds! I should've sent one of my robots to fetch all of you." Komui looks far too distressed. "Maybe we really ought to put cameras up on the —"

"Robots, Brother?"

"…" Komui flashes a grin. "We'll talk in the morning, Lenalee dear."

"You—" But he's already gone.

"Nice thinking, bringing up the robots," Lavi says softly. "Maybe he'll forget the cameras."

"I hope he does." It would be unfortunate if he actually did it and then they'd have to find somewhere else to go. "I'll make a point of destroying his newest robot tomorrow."

"Have you ever asked him why he makes them?"

"…Daisya." Kanda combs his hair with his fingers.

"What did he—"

"He asked me out on a date, and then my brother suddenly realized I was a very pretty girl who needed 'protection.' That was one reason. The other reason was because he's sure one day he'll invent a robot to kill Akuma. He…he means well." Her steps slow down. "And none of us are ever really mad at him for the robots. It gives everyone a good laugh and I guess some stress relief from destroying them."

Lavi holds her hand, and Kanda, after a moment, does the same. She tightens her fingers as they match their strides.

"Did you ever think of…telling him?" Lavi asks when they reach her room to dry themselves off.

She shakes her head. "I have no idea how to." She really doesn't. A relationship with one person, but two? "He might take it badly. Or he might take well, because I know he loves me."

"The point is the both of you care too much for the other." Kanda tosses his towel down. "That's why he's got a sister complex, and that's why you put yourself out on a limb and try so hard."

"I know that!" Lenalee bites her lip. "I know."

Family love is her weakness, as if Komui's. They're both fiercely protective to the point of sacrifice.

"It's not a bad thing." In a rare show of affection, Kanda slides his finger down her face and tips her chin up to trap her lips in a soft kiss. His eyes are always a little intense and they tend to strike a chord in her. "But we're going to see you and your idiot brother through this fucking war."

"Count me in on that, too," Lavi says as he comes up behind her and tucks his arms around her waist. "Don't think you're alone in all of this."

Outside, it still rains, not slowing or letting up anytime soon. She breathes and closes her eyes, and remembers their time on the roof, just the three of them.

"Yeah."

They'd make it through, all of them.

* * *

_Author's Notes: You know you wanted to see Lenalee flying with only her Innocence and nothing else on. Also, sex in those boots is something I'm sure Lavi likes. Kudos to people with the same thinking. And Kanda likes them too. He's just not as crazy about sex outside because he's not daring like that. Hopefully Lenalee works on him and cures him of it._


End file.
